


The death of me.

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: AND WE ALL DO, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins, Assassins' Guild, At least for a while because I NEED IT, Both Hyuk and chillin homie are brats, Chillin Homie will be the death of hongbin literally and no at the same time, Cold bay finds this all amusing, Emperors, Hakyeon is not kicking Ravis ass because Hongbin ask him to not do it, He is still baby, Hongbin didnt know ravi was trying to kill him if we are honest, Hongbin didnt sign up for hide and seek but here he is, Hongbin has long hair and tied in a bun, I am calling Chillin Homie Woosung because the words Chillin and Homie werent invented back then, I am not that great at writing gore so there wont be that much of gore but, Jaehwan doesnt knows what he signed up for, Kim Wonsik is a great killer except for this one, Lee Hongbin just wants to sleep peacefully tonight, M/M, Old Asia, Ravi is still trying to kill Hongbin soooo, Royalty, Sanghyuk is a brat, Taekwoon is so done, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Xydo just wants to sleep too, You better hide or be dead, enemies to lovers? Kinda, help me, i dont know why i wrote this, like always, no one dies so dont worry too much, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: Kim Wonsik, other known as Ravi, has never missed his targets when working, so the fact that Lee Hongbin is still alive, means that Ravi wants it that way.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The beggining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited by @Caromi_herrera and @vixxwhipped

There were a lot of things Lee Hongbin wasn’t allowed to do. 

People always believed there were no limits to the things he could do, but they were very wrong. Despite having been acknowledged by his father as his son and having been allowed to live in the palace, the bastard child of the Emperor Shik wasn’t allowed to even go out of his room alone. 

“I give you a simple order and you can’t even do that much!” Hongbin’s father scolded him. He sounded the same as when he scolded his half-brother for almost killing an innocent man while on the chase of an intruder...when the only thing Hongbin did was leave his bedroom and wander around the fenced and guard backyard without supervision. 

“I’m not going to get murdered in the backyard.” Hongbin fought back just to be greeted by a slap on his face. Hongbin was shocked at this, he remained quiet as he held his aching cheek. 

“Stay inside for the rest of the day.” His father ordered before leaving the room without any further information.

Hongbin’s room was separated from the rest of the palace. Hongbin had decided for it to be that way when he turned 14 as he felt he was suffocating inside the palace, always being watched and followed around, he thought...if he didn’t live inside the main building, he would have more freedom.

“Don’t let him get out anymore.” He heard his father ordering the guards as the man left towards the main palace. 

“He...He loves you.” He heard someone saying from behind him. Hongbin simply turned to look at one of his assigned guards. Jaehwan kept his eyes on the younger one as he spoke. “He just...wants to keep you safe.”

“I can’t even step outside of this building if I am not accompanied.” Hongbin expressed in almost anger. Jaehwan pressed his lips together as he thought in a way to calm down the young guy. 

“You remind him of your mother...that’s it…” Jaehwan explained. 

Hongbin was the bastard child of the emperor. His mother at the moment was just a maiden at the palace and the emperor ended up falling in love with her, their affair was allowed. Back then, the emperor had been forced to marry a woman he didn’t feel love for, so to keep him happy, his partner and parents allowed the affair. 

But Hongbin’s mother ran away from the palace with Hongbin when he was 1 month old. Hongbin lived with his mother alone on the outskirts of the kingdom until he was 3 years old and was taken back to the palace by some fortune hunters who heard about the emperor looking for his bastard child and the kid’s mother… they just didn’t know the kid’s mother should have been alive and they killed her in order to get their hands on Hongbin.

Hongbin was received into the palace with open arms, but since he moved in he has been sheltered and overprotected as if he was made out of fragile glass. He always felt unfair about that.

“Jaehwan, entertain me.” He ordered as he walked towards his bed. Letting himself fall on the heavenly comfortable bed as he looked over at Jaehwan, he looked around the room quickly trying to find something to do.

“I could sing for you- OH! I learned how to imitate a cow!” 

“Enough.” Hongbin said before letting his head hit against his pillow. “Can you tell Hakyeon to prepare something for me?” He said and Jaehwan sighed loudly.

“You don’t appreciate me!” 

“No cow imitation.” Hongbin complained and Jaehwan laughed a bit before ruffling Hongbin’s hair.

“Fine.” Jaehwan said before hearing his footsteps getting farther away. “I’ll come get you when Hakyeon is ready.” 

Hongbin hummed in agreement. If he wasn’t able to get out of the room for the day, he should take a nap. 

One of the best moments for him to escape the room was at night. The guards were always a bit lazier during that time, and they would let Hongbin out of the room as long as he stayed in their eyesight, so he needed to get as much napping time as he could. 

The noise of breaking glass was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep. An arrow was now nailed on the opposite wall from Hongbin’s window and and there it had a note attached.

Hongbin’s body was frozen as guards occupied the room’s space to investigate the noise. “Sir, are you okay?” He heard one of the guards asking. Hongbin just stared at the arrow in shock and confusion.

The note was tied to it with a bright red ribbon and the arrow had more red ribbons attached to the tail of it.

“A-assassins?” Were the only words leaving his mouth.

An assassin cult was heavily known in the kingdom for sending warnings to their victims with red ribbons attached to them. 

Had someone hired an assassin to kill him?!

“Investigate the grounds! Find whoever did this!” He heard someone screaming.

Hongbin stood from the bed slowly and cautious of the windows before taking the note in his hands. 

  
  


_ Lee Hongbin,  _

_ I cordially greet you and show you my respects as part of the royal family,  _

_ but I must warn you : no fence or wall can stop me from my goals, in  _

_ this case, your head.  _

_ Watch your steps. _

  
  


Hongbin had no words. Someone really had the guts to hire an assassin to kill him?!. And had the assassin been dumb enough to send a loud and notorious threat in front of thousands of guards in the palace?!

“I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UNTIL HE WAS OUT OF THE ROOM AND NO GUARD WAS AROUND!” Wonsik screamed as he was told about the warning being sent to their next victim. The guy seemed annoyed by the way Wonsik was scolding him.

“I waited for hours. He was never alone!” Woosung complained.

“You just added more difficulty to our already impossible task.” Xydo, the right hand of Wonsik, who at the moment was simply sharpening some weapons, commented. “The guards are going to be on him more than ever.” 

“I’ll be surprised if they don’t start moving him somewhere even safer…” Inseob pointed out.

“Then we should just kill him tonight.” Woosung deadpanned.

Everyone stayed quiet before looking at the youngest of the team. Woosung couldn’t understand their procedure, why send a warning? They should have just killed him and get it done with. 

“That arrow should have gone through his head as well.”

“Are you a coward?” Wonsik asked as he raised his eyebrow. Woosung was shocked by the comment but shook his head in negation, his job was to kill people! Of course he wasn’t a coward!. “Then fight fairly and do your job like a man.” Wonsik said. “A fair fight it’s always better anyways.” 

“We will have to change our plans now that the whole palace knows someone wants to murder their so precious treasure.” Inseob complained. 

The whole country knew about Lee Hongbin, but no one could understand why the royal family was so protective over him. “We need to infiltrate.” Daesung suggested.

Daesung wasn’t an assassin like the others. He was just there to help them make the perfect strategies. Wonsik trusted him with the lives of all the members of the assassin’s cult. “Infiltrate?”

“They know Hongbin it’s being threatened now, they will want to enhance their security for him.” Daesung explained. “If one of you can infiltrate as Hongbin’s new guards, we will know his schedule, locations and most important, when he is vulnerable.” 

“But the royal family it’s not going to simply hire anyone.” Xydo said.

“Maybe we can get a recommendation from someone…” Wonsik commented. He remembers a royal counselor who owns Wonsik a favor and would do anything for a couple of gold coins.

Hongbin groaned in annoyance as he placed his items on the room inside of the main palace. “Dad it’s not even letting you near the windows…” Hongbin’s half brother commented as he entered the room. 

They had chosen a room which was strategically placed in the middle of the palace, meaning no windows. “I hate this.” Hongbin complained once more. Could his day get any worse than this?

“They already sent a search team for the assassin’s cult.” Gongchan said, trying to bring the bright side. “You’ll be out of here soon.” He added. 

“I just don’t understand why someone would try to kill me?” Hongbin wasn’t the one to take the throne, that was Gongchan. Hongbin also didn’t appear on public celebrations often and it wasn’t like he was doing anything bad for the country. Why would anyone want his death?

“I wonder the same.” Gongchan admitted. “I’m pretty sure father will ask when they catch them.” He added. 

There was a soft knock on the door and it was soon opened by Jaehwan who simply smiled and bowed to greet both princes. “Hakyeon is ready.”

Hakyeon was simply a performer for the royal family, but he was really adored as if he was part of them. He was taken into the palace when he was a toddler along with his family after his father started to work there as a full time guard and his mother as a chef. He was already living there and getting trained to be an entertainer even before Hongbin or Gongchan were born. 

Hakyeon had been laying down on a couch in the room where he usually performed. The room was mostly used for parties but Hongbin always preferred to watch Hakyeon perform in that room rather than in his own room.

“I heard about the assassin note.” Hakyeon said as soon as he heard the door opening.

“I doubt they’ll get to do anything.” Hongbin commented as he let himself fall down on one of the couches. “So, what do you have to entertain me with today?” He said changing the topic of their small chat. 

Hakyeon raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “You may be taking this too lightly.” He said. “A new act.” He said. “You will enjoy it.” He added with a bright smile as he pushed himself from the couch and headed towards the stage. 

Hakyeon’s performances were always more focused on dancing than acting or other things. In the stage a long curtain-like vail had been placed and Hakyeon held onto it as he reached the middle of the stage. “Please watch me carefully, your majesty.” He said. 

Hongbin got comfortable as he watched Hakyeon holding onto the silk clothing and music started to play in the room announcing the start of the performance. 

Hongbin’s father harshly slapped the the face of the man in front of him, making him fall to the floor. “The life of my son could be in danger! And you cannot even take a hold of the one who sent the threat?!” He screamed.

The guard quickly apologized, bowing over and over again. “I’m deeply sorry, my lord.” He said. “I will find the man.” He added. “I promise I will find him and bring him over to you.” 

“Sir.” Another voice resounded. The king looked over at the counselor, the man bowed his head as he entered the room, and gave a look at the guards before proceeding. “We need to hire more guards for the prince.” He said. “Even the amount of guards we had at the backyard couldn’t stop the assassin who sneaked in.” He added. His words were like salt being poured into a burning scar. “I know...of a retired warrior, who will be of a great use for the prince.” 

“I want every worthy man to protect my son tomorrow morning in the hall.” The king said. Without adding any more information or any more orders the man left the room. Everyone inside it stayed quiet, just looking at each other in confusion.

“You heard the king!” The counselor said loudly. “Get every retired soldier, warrior, everyone.” He said rushing the guards out of the room and to do their job. The man took deep breaths once he was alone.

“Kim Wonsik, you better do this right.” He whispered. 

His heart was beating fast. He was betraying the king, the whole royal family, by letting an assassin inside the castle and near the prince...but he owned Wonsik a big favor...furthermore, Wonsik had offered a big pay as well. “If I am find out about me, I’m dead.” 

“Found out?” 

The man froze as he recognized the voice. He quickly turned around to find Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk stared at the man before walking closer to him. “What’s going on, dad?” He asked as he walked closer.

The man quickly shook his head. “What are you doing here?” He said. 

“I was looking for you.” He added. “You suddenly left but you said you were going to teach me about international affairs today.”

“Sanghyuk, the prince was almost murder today!”

“He just got a warning.” Sanghyuk said shrugging. “Also, right now he is just enjoying Hakyeon’s performance so I think he is doing well.”

“Han Sanghyuk. He is a prince.” His father scolded him. “You should show more respect and worryness about this whole situation.”

“I’m worried.” Sanghyuk said. “If someone kills Hongbin who is going to stand up for me after I play dumb jokes on other people here?” Sanghyuk said. His father rolled his eyes before heading out of the room.

Sanghyuk stared as the man left the room.

“Did you hired them?” He asked loudly.

His father stopped in the middle of the door, for a second the man was fully frozen before turning to look at Sanghyuk. “What?”

“Did you hire the assassins?” He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Wonsik has never missed a target. 

He has been raised by his father to be a great assassin, to never be seen while doing his job, to never fail unlike his father did. He was taught to move silently and to not be noticed, but most importantly he was taught to **never miss a target.** If Lee Hongbin was still alive, it was not a mistake. **Kim Wonsik wanted it like that** and if Chiwoong had learned something throughtout all his years working with Ravi, it was to never destroy his toys before Ravi has gotten tired of them. 

"Don't go." Xydo's voice wasn't that loud nor impotent but in the middle of the quiet house it echoed as if it was the only order Woosung had to listen to at the moment. 

Woosung stopped for a moment, a low sighed leaving his lips as he turned around to face the other boy. The younger one tried his best to not show in his face how nervous and doubtful he actually was at the moment. "I have to do it." 

"He'll kill you." Xydo explained, no clear emotions in his face. "Don't do it until we are clear of what Wonsik is trying." 

In Woosung's eyes, Wonsik was failing, turning too soft for what they did for a living, but in Xydo's eyes, Woosung just didn't understand yet.


End file.
